


奥丁你这里欠我的用什么还

by CicoLilia



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Basim Is also an Asshole, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Male Eivor (Assassin's Creed), Rough Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, sigurd is an asshole
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CicoLilia/pseuds/CicoLilia
Summary: 西格徳+巴辛姆/男艾沃尔，3p，牛津郡的时候的事，艾和哥大吵完之后，因为非常懒惰不想写争吵打架这类会花时间的所以艾很逆来顺受，依旧有我的醒脾 草结肠，会剧透，所以没玩到结局的话还是建议不要看
Relationships: Eivor/Basim Ibn Ishaq, Eivor/Sigurd Styrbjornson, Loki/Odin (Assassin's Creed)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	奥丁你这里欠我的用什么还

艾沃尔的闷闷不乐一直持续到他去见吉德里奇，他和他的那帮民兵正窝在克内贝雷堡外的一个临时前线基地里，很不幸的是，西格徳和巴辛姆也在。艾沃尔的眉毛从看见他们开始就皱了起来，甚至撅着嘴，当然这一点因为他胡子的掩盖就显得不那么明显了，他从马上下来，拍着斗篷上不存在的灰尘，想装作没看见这两个人，西格徳却叫住了他。

“艾沃尔。”

艾沃尔悄悄翻了个白眼，转过身看着他的兄长，想必他的不高兴是直接写在了脸上，因为西格徳的脸色也不怎么好看，巴辛姆的表情更接近于看戏——艾沃尔又想给他一拳了。这时西格徳靠近了他，用一种命令式的口吻开了口，“跟我过来。”艾沃尔其实是不乐意的，但他太习惯于服从西格徳了，这几乎形成了某种条件反射，于是他就跟一只闹脾气的小狗一样闷闷不乐的跟在西格徳和巴辛姆身后。期间吉德里奇来询问过他们是想去哪，西格徳只回答：“这是我们之间的私事。”

难道他是想打架吗。艾沃尔开始思考自己能不能打得赢这两个人的问题，当然他觉得以西格徳的自尊心他必然不会和巴辛姆一起群殴自己，如果是挨个单挑的话，艾沃尔有信心可以把他们两个都暴打一顿。就在他开始安静的摩拳擦掌的时候，西格徳停了下来，“差不多了。”他说。此时他们距离前哨营地已经有一段距离，在一片森林的边缘，他转过身看着艾沃尔，不带什么感情的开口：“把裤子脱了。”

“……什么？”艾沃尔满脸错愕，简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，而旁边的巴辛姆脸上看戏的表情更明显了，他怎么这么欠揍。西格徳的想法非常明确，他又说了一遍：“把裤子脱了，别让我重复太多次。”

艾沃尔的眉毛皱在了一起，看上去委屈极了，“不，西格徳，你没有清楚的想……”

“你真是越来越喜欢质疑我了。”西格徳的表情愈加不耐烦，艾沃尔闭上了嘴，神情像一只被主人打了一巴掌的宠物，他僵硬的站在原地，此时的兄长在他眼里像个陌生人，自打他来到牛津郡之后，他愈发的感觉西格徳变了，和巴辛姆走的那么近却离他越来越远。

“……能让巴辛姆离开吗。”

“我会参与你们要做的事，别瞪我，艾沃尔，这也是你的领主的决定。”

艾沃尔难以置信的看着西格徳，他张了张嘴，却什么都没说出来，小狗看上去快要哭了，而西格徳，作为养了他十几年的主人，已经能做到对他的狗狗眼攻击无动于衷，尤其是这段时间他还心情不好。“你在生我的气吗，兄长。”艾沃尔可怜巴巴的问。西格徳没有直接回答，但从他的表情上可以看出答案应该是肯定的，而他此时像是已经对于艾沃尔的犹豫不决耗尽了耐心，他朝自己没有血缘关系的弟弟又走近了一步，压低声音叫他的名字：“艾沃尔。”

艾沃尔抖了一下，西格徳有时也会在床上这样叫他，只不过都没有现在这样充满威胁感，他痛苦的踌躇着，最终还是选择顺从了他的兄长，就像以前的每一次。

西格徳让他把斗篷脱下来铺在地上，艾沃尔照做了，他跪坐在上面，裸着上身，只觉得浑身冷意。他穿的是狂战士套装，上半身只有几根带子，这能展示他的纹身，同时也使得所有人都能光明正大的觊觎他的肉体，这一点令西格徳在此时莫名光火起来，但他只是不动声色的命令艾沃尔躺下。而艾沃尔刚刚躺平没两秒，巴辛姆就上来脱他的靴子，年轻的狼吻者瞪了他一眼还一脚踹了上去，这点小反抗被巴辛姆轻易的挡下，他握着艾沃尔的脚踝，面色平静，但艾沃尔总觉得从那张毫无波澜的脸上看出了幸灾乐祸的神色。“就像我刚刚说的，这并非出自我的本意，如果你肯配合一点，这会让我们都更轻松。”巴辛姆说。

“闭嘴，你这外来者。”艾沃尔撑起上半身骂他，此时西格徳已经在他后面坐了下来，他顺着艾沃尔的头发，拨弄他脑后的小辫子，只可惜他说的话和手上的柔情动作完全不符，“躺好。”他压低了声音。艾沃尔这才愤愤不平的躺了回去，西格徳伸出手抚摸他一侧的脸颊，力道轻柔，这让艾沃尔的心情短暂的好了几秒，但随后西格徳就收回了手，他甚至不用做多余的动作艾沃尔就知道他想要什么，他们上床的时间太久，已经对彼此的喜好都太熟悉了，艾沃尔犹豫着侧过身体，用手抓住他的长裤收腰处往下脱——西格德在刚刚脱掉了一些碍事的盔甲和外衣，使得这一过程容易了很多。期间艾沃尔还一直蹬腿试图阻挠巴辛姆的动作，西格徳注意到了这点，他捧住艾沃尔的脸，迫使他抬起头来看着自己，“你只需要关注我。”

艾沃尔听懂了他的言下之意，他委委屈屈的咕哝一声，不再挣扎，于是巴辛姆终于顺利地脱下了他的护腿和裤子，甚至把它们叠好并整整齐齐的放在了一边，这下艾沃尔基本是全裸了，狼吻者的腿很细，且皮肤光滑，巴辛姆捏了捏他的小腿，感到掌下的肌肉不易察觉的一抖，这令他几乎要笑出声来，当然，他忍住了。此时艾沃尔已经把西格徳的大家伙掏了出来，出于种种原因，他的动作比平时慢得多，西格徳也没有催促他，艾沃尔垂着眼睛，尽量不去看对方的表情，小心翼翼的亲吻手里尚且绵软的阴茎，同时忍受着身后巴辛姆对他的侵扰。他感到自己的臀瓣被分开，一些粘腻的液体倒在了他的股缝间，他忍不住偏过头去看巴辛姆，蓝眼睛中带着点警告意味，巴辛姆手中拿着一个小瓶，神情无辜，“只是一些油，我提前准备好的，虽然我们在想法上有诸多不同，但你作为不可或缺的战斗力不应该受些没必要受的伤，而且我希望我们都能享受其中。”

艾沃尔真是恨他这副样子。事后一定要再打他一拳，他在心里想。西格徳又托住了他的下巴，把自己的阴茎往他的唇边凑了凑，艾沃尔抬起头看着他，委委屈屈的像一只雨天里被淋湿的小狗，因为犯了错被关在门外，摇着尾巴求主人原谅他再把他放进家门，西格徳对此视若无睹，他早就对小狗眼睛有免疫力了。最终艾沃尔只能选择顺从，他犹豫的张嘴含住西格徳的性器，一直吞到根部，鼻尖蹭上了对方深色的耻毛，两手无措的抓着兄长的裤子，巴辛姆在这时把手指探了进来，搞的艾沃尔整个人一僵，狼吻者的内里热且柔软，巴辛姆先是转着手指让上面的油润滑这个有些干涩的小洞，接着往里加入了第二根——艾沃尔并不紧，可以看得出他在英格兰被滋润的不错。他按住维京人想来捣乱的腿，手指浅浅抽送旋转着不紧不慢的扩张，对方身体绷紧，肛口的肌肉紧张的箍着他的指根，“放松点，不然待会儿难受的是你。”他边说边用另一只手来回抚摸艾沃尔的后腰靠近尾椎处，假惺惺的安抚。这要放在正常状态下，艾沃尔怎么说也要骂他两句，可惜他那张灵巧的嘴现在正含着西格徳的阴茎，把一切声音都堵了回去。

即使他在口交过程中并不专心，西格徳也还是逐渐勃起，要完全含住变得困难，艾沃尔只能尽力满足他，他舔着嘴里的肉棒，用温热的口腔裹住它前后移动头部，不时从鼻腔里发出难耐的鼻音，刺客覆着茧的手指在他的后穴里搅动着，指腹来回按揉他穴内靠近腹侧的某个凸起，尽管艾沃尔不太愿意承认，但他还是被对方引出了快感，隐隐的热度在他的小腹聚集，他已经不知道体内现在有几根手指了，被玩弄的不住发着抖，下身融化在对方熟稔的技巧下，在舒服的同时疑惑的想着这人怎么这么擅长这个，巴辛姆有时会用手指将他的小洞撑开，微凉的空气涌进穴内，艾沃尔模糊的呻吟，他觉得自己需要喘口气，只是他刚抬起头没几秒就被西格徳按了回去，阴茎顺势滑进了他的喉咙里，他被这突然的动作呛的咳嗽，眼中浮现出一层泪水。这时巴辛姆抽出了手指，他让艾沃尔的下半身维持侧躺的姿势，拉开他的一条腿，暴露出那个被充分扩张过的穴口，自己挤进他的两腿之间，扶着阴茎操了进去，已经熟知性爱滋味的后穴立刻缠了上来，湿热紧致的肉壁从他刚一进去就讨好的绞紧包裹住他，配合上艾沃尔被堵在喉咙里的小狗哽咽，简直让他愉悦到了极点，反正另外两个人都没在看他，那他笑一笑应该也不会被发现。

他嘴角轻微上翘，按住对方绷紧了肌肉的腿和腰，年轻人的身体充满了活力，皮肤光滑，他几乎能从中感受到旺盛的生命力，和艾沃尔的交合让他想起了在阿斯加德和奥丁厮混的时光，尽管他知道这两人毫无关联，在他还没和奥丁彻底撕破脸皮之前，他们也曾这样无数次的重叠身体，彼此抚慰。芙蕾雅对一切心知肚明，所以她也选择出去找别人寻欢作乐。奥丁是个很难伺候的婊子，脾气阴晴不定，只有被操舒服了才会假惺惺的对他好言好语，显然只是把他当作一根好用的肉棒，众神之王有时会像骑马一样骑他，身体热情又饥渴，但当洛基去注视那双眼睛时，却只能从中看到冰冷和傲慢，奥丁从来没有爱过他，他没有爱过任何人，就算是后来和提尔搞到一起时也一样，他真正爱的永远是他自己，一个自私疯狂的混蛋。当他们上床时，不管地点在哪，奥丁永远一副高高在上的样子，和现在狼吻者颤抖着被迫迎合他的可怜模样差距甚远，他拍了拍艾沃尔的屁股，这多肉的部位手感良好，而他们现在的姿势能让他整根进入，轻易的操进最里面，他一次次顶开那些簇拥上来的软肉，性器几乎整根抽出再用力顶进深处，这具对快感食髓知味的身体会在他抽出时缠绵的吸吮着挽留他，又在他进入时收缩夹紧，带来几乎和心理上的满足感一样的生理欢愉。

艾沃尔最开始还会挣扎几下，现在都已经没什么动作了，他的嘴和屁股都被阴茎塞得满满当当，在被填满的充盈感中头晕目眩，西格徳的大家伙顶的他有些缺氧，那根肉棒在他的口腔内滑动着，有时会将他的脸顶出一个凸起，多余的唾液从他合不拢的嘴边一直流到胡须里，但他已经没心思去管这个了，他被巴辛姆操的满脸通红，止不住的闷哼喘息，根本无法集中注意力，只能笨拙的吸吮，用手抚慰他含不进去的部分，他听见西格徳对他说：“多用用你的舌头，艾沃尔。”于是他努力舔着含在嘴里的部分，用舌头绕着冠状沟打转，但这动作很快也变得机械且毫无章法，巴辛姆太会操了，那根阴茎每次都碾过能让他呻吟出声的那点再撞上里面的肉壁，因为他与兄长的肉体关系，他的深处也被开发过，西格徳拥有一根尺寸傲人的阴茎，总是能把他填的很满，他时常觉得对方操进了自己更深处的肠子里，这令他觉得满足，而他也学会了用那里感受快乐，他一开始以为巴辛姆肯定没这么大……好吧，比西格徳要差一点，但还是能顶到他喜欢的地方。而巴辛姆对节奏掌控的很好，快感在他的体内不断攀升，他舒服的直哆嗦，阴茎蹭着身下的斗篷在上面留下了一滩水渍，他觉得不能再这样了。

“唔，哈……巴辛姆，你等…等一……嗯～”他将自己撑起了一些，转过头去艰难的跟巴辛姆说话，再次放开了西格徳的性器，肉柱的前半截被他舔的晶莹湿亮，在他起身时还从嘴角拉出了一条银丝，他看上去狼狈不堪，泛着红潮的脸上被汗水和口水弄得一塌糊涂，至少他暂时还没哭出来，暂时。他的眉毛呈八字形向下撇着，神情委屈又可怜，“我弄痛你了吗。”巴辛姆明知故问，他可是被奥丁那个挑剔的老东西教出来的，对付一个青涩的年轻人绝对不是问题，艾沃尔湿漉漉的小狗眼睛中出现某种恳求的神色，“没，没有……我只是…”他还没说完就被西格徳压着后颈按了回去，西格徳没用多大力气，但非常的不容拒绝，艾沃尔小声哼哼唧唧，像抓救命稻草那样抓紧了西格徳的衣服，在令人头晕目眩的被支配感中颤抖着继续侍奉他的兄长，西格徳注视着艾沃尔，眼神中看不出什么情绪。巴辛姆也改变了律动的方式，他按着无力反抗的年轻人，阴茎顶在深处腰部画着圈小幅度的来回操弄，龟头反复顶开某处环状肉壁，过于直接的快感在艾沃尔的小腹里炸开，他难耐的扭动着，从喉咙里漏出断断续续的呻吟，舒服的受不了，而巴辛姆还抽空分出一只手来撸动他的性器，如果不是艾沃尔的嘴还被堵着他可能会尖叫出声，他忍耐了一小会儿后实在忍不下去了，他就要——

“巴辛姆…！停，啊…别，别再……唔嗯！？”他再次抬起头朝刺客喊着，西格徳像是受够了他三番五次的分心，掐着他的下巴把他掰了回来，阴茎猛地挺进他嘴里，粗长的性器直接戳进了艾沃尔的喉咙，喉管在异物侵入中因为呕吐反射不断收缩着，夹的西格徳很是舒服，艾沃尔则被顶出了眼泪，生理泪水在难受的呜咽声中顺着脸颊滑落，西格徳按住他的后脑，像使用廉价玩具那样用着他的喉咙。巴辛姆也对艾沃尔刚刚说的话充耳不闻，他继续顶弄着已经被他操开的结肠，拇指在对方的龟头上用力蹭过，艾沃尔的眼睛向上翻着，因为缺氧而无法思考，在过量的快感中哭着高潮，射出的精液把斗篷和他自己的小腹弄得一塌糊涂，而即使是在这会儿西格徳和巴辛姆也没有停下动作，艾沃尔从喉咙里发出痛苦的抽泣声，高潮时还被继续刺激敏感带的感觉太超过了，他伸出一只手哆哆嗦嗦的想把巴辛姆握在他阴茎上的手拿开，却只被对方礼貌的挥开，他只能转而求助西格徳，用那双蒙着一层水雾的蓝眼睛恳求的盯着兄长看，西格徳用拇指替他擦了擦眼泪，终于像是良心发现似的对巴辛姆说了话：“你先停一下。”

“怎么了吗，西格徳。”

“我不希望你射在他里面。”

巴辛姆点了点头表示理解，此时西格徳终于放开了对艾沃尔的压制，使得他有机会能喘口气，西格徳低头看着自己仍在咳嗽的弟弟，用手指顺着他耳侧的头发，“我们换个姿势。”

“让我缓一下……”艾沃尔虚弱的说，但是另外两个人都没有理他，西格徳的双手穿过他的腋下把他托了起来放到自己身上，又翻了个面从背后抱着他，湿漉漉的阴茎在他的股缝间磨蹭着，没费什么力气就顶进了被充分开拓过的后穴，艾沃尔哽咽着呻吟出声，这时巴辛姆走了过来，把他的斗篷踢到一边，看似怜惜的摸着他的脸颊，边摸边说：“能麻烦你帮我舔出来吗。”那根刚刚把艾沃尔操的丢盔弃甲的阴茎蹭着他的嘴唇。假如巴辛姆一上来就让艾沃尔给他口的话，艾沃尔可能会直接把他咬成阉人，但现在艾沃尔觉得这么做有点可惜了，他犹豫着，最终还是半张开了嘴，巴辛姆的肉棒滑了进来，上面还沾着不少乱七八糟的液体，西格徳从后面握着艾沃尔的腰，按自己喜欢的节奏使用他，粗长的阴茎每每都能捣进他的最深处，把艾沃尔逼的呜咽个不停，巴辛姆抓着他后脑上的头发，一边享受艾沃尔不走心的舔吮一边心不在焉的想着奥丁的口活可比这好了不少，西格徳有空真应该多让艾沃尔练练。奥丁那个死要面子的老东西虽然鲜少会同意用他的嘴，但只要试过就会发现他其实精于此道，也不知道他用自己的身体换取过多少利益。巴辛姆在心里唾弃着那个不要脸的老混蛋，低头看向艾沃尔，狼吻者此时闭着眼睛，眉头皱起，脸上还被他自己的泪水弄得湿乎乎的，一副被凌辱的可怜样子，倒是能激起人的些许施虐心理，他忽然将艾沃尔按向自己的股间，强迫他整根吃下，已经第二次被迫深喉的艾沃尔受惊的挣动几下，后穴夹紧了还在操着他的西格徳，巴辛姆眯起眼睛看着被他的性器呛得无所适从的艾沃尔，他的喉咙倒是比那张嘴管用多了，接着他射在了艾沃尔的嘴里，精液直接顺着食管流了下去，当他松开对方时，艾沃尔立刻推开他咳嗽起来，一边还被西格徳顶的惨兮兮的叫，垂在腿间的性器半勃着，这让巴辛姆有点想用鞋尖去逗弄几下，当然，他忍住了。不过他还是想试试别的，他再次按住艾沃尔的后脑，将自己开始软下去的肉棒蹭在他脸上，“帮我舔干净？”他问，口气尽可能的无辜。艾沃尔瞪了他一眼，没张嘴，于是他顶着对方嫌弃的目光在他的嘴唇和周围的脸上乱蹭，幸好艾沃尔正被西格徳分着神，没空跟他计较这些。

等西格徳射进艾沃尔身体里的时候巴辛姆也基本把自己的阴茎蹭干净了，狼吻者的脸上除了他自己的体液还多出了些许白浊，他有些脱力的软在西格徳身上，接着就被对方抱了下来，射进去的精液顺着大腿往下淌。“我们该走了。”西格徳对巴辛姆说，艾沃尔还跪坐在地上，听完这话抬头看着他们，神色委屈的连巴辛姆都忍不住在心里称赞西格徳的定力。

“……别这样。”艾沃尔半天才憋出一句话来，说完吸了吸鼻子，西格徳看着他，原地站了几秒后还是走到他旁边，蹲下去在他额头上亲了一口，“我们一会儿一起走。”巴辛姆在旁边看戏似的看着他们，不过非常识相的没有出声打扰，看来不管如何被伊述的意识影响，西格徳都放不下自己内心凡人的一面。

  
  


巴辛姆，或者说洛基，觉得自己被骗了，直到他尾随着他们一起进入神殿看到真相后他才意识到自己之前错的有多离谱，他一直以为艾沃尔只是一个普通人，西格徳的光芒完全盖住了他，而他在踏上佛恩伯格的第一天就确认过艾沃尔的脖子上没有印记，只有……他想到了什么，按着艾沃尔的头往一边掰去，期间对方一直在他身下挣扎着，他们正在神殿的一处平台上对决，艾沃尔比他预料的强很多——明明之前牛津郡他们不管打什么东西艾沃尔都在旁边划水——但也不是巴辛姆应付不了的，他中途打掉了对方装着云莓和蘑菇的小袋子，现在艾沃尔似乎体力和血槽都消耗的差不多了，气喘吁吁，在一个飞扑后被他压在身下，他强迫艾沃尔露出脖子给他看侧颈，那上面只有一片惊心的疤痕，是了，他叫狼吻者，狼之吻将那转世的印记抹去了，多么讽刺，令巴辛姆几乎要大笑出声。而这转世后的奥丁看上去懵懵懂懂，显然还没觉醒，对一切一无所知，不过这不重要，重要的是艾沃尔是奥丁，这就是真相。他骑跨在艾沃尔身上，抬手掐住他的脖子，对方的喉结在他的手掌下滑动着，他现在可以轻而易举的夺走仇人的性命，但他不想，艾沃尔愤怒的瞪着他，眼神深处还带有一丝疑惑，显然想不通他究竟在发什么神经，巴辛姆将身体抬起来些，伸手抓住了艾沃尔的长裤，天地良心，这人就算回了挪威也还是在穿他那套袒胸露乳的护甲。这令艾沃尔立刻警觉起来，他在颈部逐渐窒息的压迫感中依然不忘咒骂巴辛姆，那张被芙蕾雅亲吻过的嘴（各种意义上）不停歇的冒出不重样的嘲讽，同时脚上乱踢着阻挠巴辛姆的动作。

“别表现的跟个要被强暴的良家妇女似的，你忘记你在阿斯加德的时候冲我张开过多少次双腿吗？”巴辛姆冷冷的回敬，这句话让艾沃尔愣了一下，从眼神来看，他大概是觉得巴辛姆疯了，不过这不影响接下来的事。巴辛姆将艾沃尔的裤子扯到屁股以下后粗暴的把他翻了过去，这样更好压制，已经在刚刚的打斗中流失了太多体力和血的艾沃尔勉力挣扎着，接着他就感到巴辛姆硬挺的下体在他屁股上乱戳，这个疯掉的老变态刚刚居然勃起了？？戳了几次没成功进去后巴辛姆可能是给自己的鸡巴草草润滑了几下，因为接下来那根东西再抵上他股缝时带上了湿意。艾沃尔的肛口呈现出一条竖线，经常用后面和别人性交就会这样，巴辛姆一手卡着他的脖子，用自身的重量压着他的腿，另一手扶着自己的阴茎强硬的往他身体里挤，即使这一举动同样也给他带来了些许疼痛，但还是比他想象的容易一些，艾沃尔可能前几天刚被人操过。

“看看你，果然还是改不掉自己的婊子本性，想必刚回挪威就迫不及待的和人交欢，或许连那位金发王哈拉尔德都曾享用你的身体，告诉我，你和别人做爱的时候会想着提尔吗，还是依然只爱你自己。”

“你再多说一句话我就把你杀了！唔…！”艾沃尔气急败坏的骂他，尽管有些话让他一头雾水，算了，毕竟是疯言疯语。而对方的阴茎撑得他难受，干涩的甬道被强行进入时带来的更多是痛苦，他甚至觉得自己被撑裂了，在难言的疼痛中无助的抓挠地面，而巴辛姆甚至还没完全进入就开始了律动，艾沃尔从喉咙里发出支离破碎的喘息声，随后又被他憋了回去，尽管他不是很确定自己现在在哪，但他知道西格徳就在外面，他不想让西格徳听到。

“还要装吗，假惺惺的矜持，当时你甚至都不避讳芙蕾雅，天知道她听见过多少次你的叫床呻吟，我都有些同情她了，还是说现在想翻脸不认人了？哈维。”

“闭嘴……你这，啊……”艾沃尔压低了嗓音的威胁倒终于显出几分奥丁的气势，尽管他心里正在想“哈维是谁。”但这短暂的相似让巴辛姆内心的复仇欲得到了一定的疏解，以及催生了更多的愤怒，瞧瞧，依然是一副高高在上的样子。他的动作更加激烈，如果细看就能看见他抽出时茎身上带着的血丝，艾沃尔流血了，疼痛让他直抽气，这时巴辛姆又收紧了按在他脖子上的手，有了血液的润滑后进出变得更加容易，在一次用力的挺入后他终于全部操了进去，结肠被开拓的感觉让艾沃尔哆嗦了一下，他的下身努力扭动着想把巴辛姆掀开，不过只是徒劳的尝试，甚至还被对方用空闲出来的那只手在屁股上用力的打了一巴掌，痛的他短促的叫出声，鲜红的指印很快浮现在白嫩的臀肉上，巴辛姆捏着他的胯把他的屁股抬起来些好让自己更容易进出，此时艾沃尔已经不像刚进去时夹的人发疼了，肠壁紧紧吸附着他，更像是在讨好，而那些随着他的动作不时泄露出的呻吟也昭示着艾沃尔其实也感受到了快感，这令巴辛姆更想讥讽他，“你以前就喜欢我这么操你，越粗暴你越有感觉，我很好奇后来提尔究竟能不能满足你，毕竟他看上去就是个温和的人，恐怕不会配合你的这些小情趣。”

艾沃尔伸出戴着袖剑的那只手到身后想要捅他，被巴辛姆一把抓住，“别忘记这东西是谁给你的。”他皮笑肉不笑的讽刺，掐着艾沃尔脖子的手转而抓住他后脑上的头发用力往地上一砸，疼痛和头晕目眩让艾沃尔暂时停止了反抗，他粗喘着，在巴辛姆反复顶开肠道深处的褶皱时受不了的抓着地面，巴辛姆还在羞辱他，称呼他为哈维。

“不知道西格徳在外面能不能听见我们的动静，他一定会惊异于你居然是一个这么不知廉耻的婊子。”说完这句话后巴辛姆感到艾沃尔抖了抖，呻吟声小了下去，他又扇了一把对方的屁股，包裹着他的甬道顿时将他夹的更紧，和清脆的拍击声同时响起的还有一声委屈的哽咽。巴辛姆眯了眯眼睛，“你哭了吗，哈维。”

艾沃尔没有接话，只有隐隐的吸鼻子的声音，他在对方脂肪较少的腰部掐了一把，更深重的操进这具开始迎合他的身体，那个傲慢又颐指气使的疯王正在哭泣这件事让他异常的兴奋起来，他上一次看见奥丁的眼泪还是巴德尔死的时候，奥丁抱着儿子逐渐冰凉的身体号啕大哭的样子是那么令人愉悦，现在回忆起还是令人忍不住想笑，他用力干着对方喜欢的那些点，阴茎抽出再碾着他的前列腺猛地操进深处，又快又狠，逼着艾沃尔尖叫出声，眼前艾沃尔的背影和他记忆中的奥丁逐渐重合，那个老东西也会叫，不过他喜欢在叫的时候夹杂几句难听的嘲讽，尤其是当奥丁没被伺候舒服的时候，好像他只是奥丁养的一个性奴，而奥丁的眼神……想到这，他忽然想看看艾沃尔现在是什么表情，于是他终于大发慈悲的暂时放过了可怜的狼吻者，抽出自己的性器，再将早就被他干的没力气的艾沃尔翻了过来，艾沃尔的脸上满是泪痕，眉毛紧皱，嘴唇被他自己咬的红肿，看上去可怜极了，但巴辛姆的注意力更多的集中在他的腹部，没有上衣覆盖的柔软小腹上溅满了白色的精液，显然刚才直接被他干射了，巴辛姆从鼻腔里发出冷哼，架起对方的双腿再次顶了进去，引起一声可怜兮兮的抽泣，艾沃尔举起双手徒劳的试图挡住自己的脸。“你果然是个婊子。”巴辛姆冷言冷语的嘲弄，艾沃尔边哭边回敬他“去死。”又被操的不住喘息，他再次抬起左手试图捅对方一刀，被巴辛姆眼疾手快的抓住按在地上。

“或许我应该把你这只手砍掉？反正你已经献祭了一只眼睛，再失去一只手也没什么。”说完巴辛姆在艾沃尔的阴茎上狠掐一把，这让他疼的上半身都弓了起来，在巴辛姆身下不停挣扎，“哈，啊…你这……疯子，我早就…该杀了你……唔啊，啊！”话的最后几个字隐没在变了调的呻吟中，巴辛姆又开始顶弄他深处的肠壁，痛苦和快感一起把他逼的快疯了。

“是啊，你早就该杀了我。”

他听见巴辛姆喃喃低语，只是他无暇去理解其中的深意，也不想去理解，毕竟巴辛姆在他心里已经是个神经病了，他的两条腿踢动着试图干扰对方的动作，而体内忽然喷发的液体让他呆愣了两秒，随后更加愤怒起来，他用没被按住的另一只手去揍巴辛姆的脸，两个人维持着相连的姿势扭打了一会儿，巴辛姆终于找到个时机从他身上爬了起来，艾沃尔本想跟上去揍他，只是刚一起身就腰疼屁股疼，差点让他重新跌回去，他屈辱的把裤子先拉上来穿好，也顾不得正在从体内往外流的精液了，拿起他的胜利誓约之剑和妙尔尼尔就追了上去。

西格徳小心的搀扶这他的弟弟，对方肉眼可见受伤十分严重，侧肋上被捅了一刀正在涓涓往外流血，而且艾沃尔走路还有点一瘸一拐的，恐怕腿上也有伤，他们在神殿的一处角落中坐了下来，艾沃尔刚一坐下就不自在的扭动，最后只让自己的大腿外侧落在身下的岩石上，整个人靠着西格徳，头枕在他的肩膀上，“让我靠一会儿。”他小声说，西格徳点了点头，用完好的那只手顺着艾沃尔的头发，他注意到对方的脸上似乎有泪痕，但他什么也没问，只是揽过艾沃尔的肩在他额头上落下一个轻吻，如果他的两只手都在，他还能抱抱对方，可惜他现在只能做到这样，但艾沃尔好像已经很满足了，他靠在西格徳身上，短暂的闭了会儿眼睛，享受着这份温暖。

  
  
  


END


End file.
